shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunagakure
'''Sunagakure''' '''History''' Out of all the countries that exists the Wind Country is the most inhospitable. The only large settlements that exist do so with the money and support of the Daimyo of the wind. This only changed when fifty six years ago the shrine of the Ichibi was re discovered. Having caused so much death to the already struggling people of it’s time the shrine was buried beneath the ever changing sands of the Wind Country. The shrine was never intended to be found, but with time turning and the times of its roaming history the Daimyo foolishly began the process that most countries did not forget. The first [http://www.eraofchaos.com/Naruto/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=40 Jinchuriki] for ichibi was chosen, the newborn child of Daimyo Tai, Rei. Although records exist to show how each of the first [http://www.eraofchaos.com/Naruto/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=40 Jinchuriki] faired with the shikaku inside of them none where as successful as Rei. His father was ignorant of the unfortunate side effects that the ichibi [http://www.eraofchaos.com/Naruto/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=40 Jinchuriki] faces. So every night his son unable to sleep would go out into the night filled with the endless wake he must endure, the paranoia of his bijju filled him. He believed that when he became too powerful his father would have him killed so that he would not become in charge of the Wind Country. This was the beginning of what would be the village era in the wind country. Rei with the power of the shikaku’s chakra created hundreds of shadow clones a jutsu his father subsequently made him learn to deal with people and situations he did not wish to deal with. By his thirteenth birthday almost every settlement and many wondering shinobi in the Wind Country where prepared to up rise and make Rei the Wind Countries Daimyo. The celebration for his birthday lasted only a few hours before the entire palace was surrounded. Tai never realized his son was the one responsible, till the end he protected him and was killed, crushed in the sand he believed was protecting him by his own son. Rei took the position as Daimyo in his father’s wake, but it was not without compromise. His father was not a kind ruler, nor was he something anyone wished to live under again. So as a pact for Rei to remain the Daimyo he gave up the Ichibi to be a power of the people, should Rei ever weild his hand to destroy them the newly formed village of the sand Sunagakure would rise up and crush the Daimyo. So it was that Sunagakure was born and built in one years’ time. Rei although recovering from the influence of the ichibi is loved by the people of the Wind Country and is regarded as a hero, who knows what the future may hold for the people of the wind and Sunagakure that story is yet to unfold. '''Clans''' '''Village Techniques''' Sunagkure's Techniques are special in that although a majority of Ninjutsu is Fuuton, the harsh conditions of the desert bring fourth a need to be the most powerful. This has brought fourth arts like puppet useage, and sand users who in rare cases advance beyond sand into much deadlier elements. '''Ninjutsu''' *[[Fuuton: Kaze no Senbon (Needles of the Wind)]] *[[Fuuton: Kaze Ya no Jutsu (Wind Arrow Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Chibikazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Tiny Wind Drill Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Kazepusshu]] *[[ Fuuton: Wind Trip Wire Technique]] *[[Fuuton: Sakasa Houi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Reverse Direction Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Wind Shuriken Strike]] *[[Fuuton: Eiei Arashi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Dragging Tempest Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Kaze Kiritori no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutting Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)]] *[[Fuuton: Wind Surf]] *[[Fuuton: Wind Jump]] *[[Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Great Cutting Whirlwind)]] *[[Fuuton: Kaze Kiri no Jutsu (Wind Drill Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)]] *[[Fuuton: Untun Heki no Jutsu (Wind Release: Driving Burst Technique)]] *[[Fuuton: Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu (Wind Torpedo)]] *[[Fuuton: Naiya Kenheki - Wind Release: Diamond Blade Pierce]] *[[Fuuton: Diamond Blade Pierce Training]] '''Taijutsu''' *[[Jinsoku Style]] '''Known Shinobi'''=